


Killpop

by Catatonica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, No Fluff, No Smut, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonica/pseuds/Catatonica
Summary: For years Roadhog hadn't been in Junkertown and it was better that way. You lived your daily life until the huge Junker made his comeback, tearing your soul apart once again.





	1. She's drowning in herself again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers [junkerfox](https://junkerfox.tumblr.com/) and [asgardiantimelord123!](https://asgardiantimelord123.tumblr.com/) <3  
> Inspired by Slipknot's 'Killpop' [[ Slipknot - Killpop ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhJh5_6MuCk)]  
> 

It was hot. Too hot.  
Of course the Outback was a very tough place, but the people had no choice, no place they could go. The sun was burning day by day, leaving no choice other than settling down in Junkertown and paying taxes to the Queen.  
The scrapped town was your home as well and the dirty streets were everything you knew.  
Burning in the sun like a damned fried egg you made your way down said smelly streets. Your hair stuck to your face because of the ridiculous amount of sweat on your skin. It. Was. Disgusting.  
On your way to the market – stocking up your water supplies – you stopped, looking at a poster on one of the walls. It was an advertisement for the upcoming death match, hosted by the Queen herself. The arena was the main attraction of Junkertown, events held almost every week. Death match, demolition derbies and once a year the big summer celebration. The Queen was a fierce leader, but she sure knew how to heat up the audience.  
»Yo, Spark. How's it hangin'?« You turned around and saw Toni, an old friend of yours. If 'friend' was the right word for this fraudulent son of a bitch.  
»Don't call me that.«, you snarled and started to walk again. He followed you with hasty steps, a shit eating grin on his face. Ohh boy, he was up to something!  
»I know something ya wanna know.«, he said and shoved his oil covered hands in the pockets of his pants. You shot him an annoyed glance from the corner of your eye.  
»Do I?«  
»Ya can bet yer sweet arse ya do, Spark! It's about yer good ol' pal R-«  
Your hand slid down your waist, grabbed the machete on your belt and it only took you a second to seize his collar and ram him against the nearest wall. The blade poked his crotch threateningly as your smile grew wide.  
»Toni, we've had this conversation like, I dunno, a million times already.«, you said. »Don't call me Spark.«  
»Agh! that hurts-«  
»Don't try to bullshit me.«  
»Aw, c'mon, I was just-«  
»And don't. Fucking. Talk about things that aren't your business, mate.« With every word the point of the blade bore deeper into his crotch. Toni let out a soft whimper and nodded.  
»'s okay, okay. I just thought-«  
»Don't try to think. It doesn't suit you.«, you silenced him and let got of his collar. He slid down the wall and gave you a furious look. Just like the old times, you thought nostalgically. He always tried to fool you but it never worked out. It always ended with him crying and you laughing your sweet ass off.  
But every now and then he had useful informations for you. He wasn't a complete mess, but the omnium had messed with his head, most of the time was spreading bullshit in the bars and workshops. Also you didn't want to hear a word about your 'good ol' pal'. Roadhog was no longer welcome in Junkertown, Queen's orders.  
»Six years, huh.«, you muttered under your breath and kept moving. You haven't seen him for six years and you didn't intend to meet him ever again. Ignoring your aching chest you decided to buy some new clothes to cheer yourself up. Maybe a new crop top or a pair of jeans that weren't ragged.

»I'm back!«, you shouted through the apartement in the heart of Junkertown. No answer, everything was dead silent, and there seemed to be no trace of the Queen. Weird.  
»Are you sleeping again? Come on, you have a shitload of work on your desk!« You strayed into the kitchen – empty.  
Living room – empty.  
Where was she?  
A clink startled you and your steps lead you to the bathroom. There she was, in the bathtub. Bottles were scattered across the floor and you were convinced this was schnapps, not beer.  
»Are you shittin' me?« Arms crossed and with a tired look on your face, you pulled the plug of the tub and waited for her to wake up. With a loud slurping sound the bathtub ran empty while you took your place on the edge.  
»Urghhhh...«  
»Good mornin' sunshine. Rise and shine.«, you greeted your friend. She groaned, took a sip from the bottle in her hand and gave you a puzzled look.  
»What time is it?«, she asked with a raspy voice.  
»Almost time for dinner. By the way, you look like shit.«, you said with a cheeky smile. She looked at you, makeup smeared across her face and her hair looked more like a bird's nest than a hairstyle. You didn't understand the purpose of taking a bath fully clothed, but that was a mystery only she knew the answer to. Her drunk decisions were always a little weird.  
»What do you want to eat?«  
»It's your job to cook, my job is to keep this town running.«, she sighed. Everyone expected the Queen to be intimidating and yes, she was. To you she was your best friend and a mess tho. She drank too much, was almost always hung-over and got cranky when you woke her up before noon. But she always had your back and all in all she was a very good and reliable friend.  
»Wrong, I do have a job as you know. But fine, I'll be cooking. As you wish, your majesty.«, you joked and made a bow. The Queen chuckled and shot you an amused look.  
»Well then my precious servant, what's on my to-do list today?«  
»I have no fucking idea, your majesty. Now get your drunk ass up, I wanna take a shower before I have to attend my shift.«, you said, arms crossed and not open for discussions. The queen groaned theatrically but got on her feet. Bottles clinked against each other when she went out of the tub – god, how much did she drink last night?! Normally she went with watery beer, but these bottles were from one of the local moonshine sellers. Something must have been concerning her deeply, otherwise she wouldn't be drinking this huge amount of alcohol.  
»Queenie, is something wrong?«, you asked with hesitation in your undertone. Something was off, the way she avoided your eyes and just shoved herself out of the bathroom, her shoulder brushing yours. You already had a wild guess what this was about.  
»I ran into Toni today.«, you told her, crossing your arms and waiting for a reaction. Said raction was sudden as the Queen stopped her steps towards the kitchen and turned around. The bottle in her hand started to shake under her firm grip – seems like you hit a nerve.  
»Toni, huh? Did he tell you the thing?«  
»He tried. Didn't let him finish tho.«, you said and anger rumbled in your chest. She fucking knew it al along! How could she not tell you?!  
»Ugh, don't be mad.« She knew you way too well. »Okay, if you really want to know I'll tell you. Your'e a grown-ass woman and can handle stuff, I guess.«  
The Queen's voice was low and you heard the almost undetected undertone of concern in that sentence. Was it really that bad? You weren't even sure you wanted to know the thing, whatever it was anyway. Any news regarding Roadhog made your stomach ache, twisting in pain and grief.  
»Tell me.«, you replied softly and your gaze wandered across the room, out of the window into the setting sun. Your friend sighed and took an encouraging sip from her bottle.  
»Roadhog is in town as I heard.«, she said and the feeling of your heart dropping out of your chest almost knocked you off your feet. He was back. God, why did he come back? To rip your heart out once again?  
»Since when did you know that he's back?«  
»Yesterday. Heard it from the arena workers.«  
You nodded, trying to push down the aching pain in your chest. Was it fear or anger that boiled your guts? You couldn't tell.  
»It's fine. I'm over it.« That was a lie and not even a good one. She sensed your insecurity but left the conversation by leaving you to your thoughts in the bathroom. He was back. He was fucking back in this shitty town, already leaving a bitter taste in your mouth. 

»Would'cha look at that! Roadie look, I want those pants.« Junkrat pressed his face against one of the few windows in Junkertown, the dirt on his face smearing across the glass. It was the only shop for clothing in town and he laid his eyes on a pair of brand new camouflage pants. His own were ragged and burnt but even if he'd buy a new pair, they would be destroyed very quickly.  
»No.«, his bodyguard said, grabbing him by the straps of his harness to pull him along.  
»Party pooper.«, the younger one sighed in frustration. He was wondering what they wanted in this shit piece of a town anyway. Both Junkers weren't welcome here so it was dangerous to enter the town in the first place.  
»Ya need some new cans mate? Or why're we here?«  
A negative grunt was the only response the blonde man got and he had to deal with it. Roadhog's aversion towards conversations wasn't a problem at all – Junkrat had learned to interpret the grunts and growls.Also he talked so much it was enough for both of them.  
Hog's destination was a certain bar: It was a dark and filthy place only visited by the scum of the town's citizens. The perfect place to not be noticed by anyone and to get the information he needed.  
On their way through the alleys Roadhog noticed a familiar face from the corner of his eye. It was the little bastard Toni, the idiot who'd never leave you alone. A welcome coincidence.  
»W-Woah there boys, easy.« It was the second time this day Toni had been rammed against a wall, this time by the far more intimidating Roadhog. The big hand seized his throat tightly and prevented any air to reach the young man's lungs. Toni groaned with pain, trying to get a grip at Hog's hand but it was no use.  
»Spark's still livin' with the Queen?«, the big man growled and Toni tried to swallow, but the hand on his throat left no space for any movement. So he just nodded in response, fear making his eyes watery. For a second Roadhog was tempted to snap the young man's neck, but it would draw way too much attention to the two Junkers. Instead he let go of Toni who simply plopped to the ground and gasped for air.  
»Go to the bar. Be back soon.«, he instructed his partner with a low voice which left no space for discussion. Junkrat gave him a puzzled look but then just shrugged and hobbled off.  
One more threatening glare at Toni, then the big guy made his way to the heart of Junkertown.


	2. How can I just let her go?

The night was still young, the music way too loud and the men way too fucking drunk. Working in this hellhole of a bar was a less satisfying job, but you had to earn some money to pay the bills somehow. Due to your lack of talents except for scavenging you were forced to work in a filthy stripclub, watching the other women undressing on the stage and handing out drinks to the men. It wasn't quite the dream job, although the tips were good and nobody dared to touch you; You were friends with the Queen after all. She made sure everyone knew to not lay a finger on you, otherwise the consequences would be dire.  
»Two beer.«, a drunk young man babbled and stopped your train of thoughts. You nodded, took two bottles of watery beer out of the fridge and held four fingers up.  
»40?!«, he asked and his eyes grew wide. »That's fucking overpriced, stupid bitch!«  
You weren't impressed by the profanity and grabbed the bottles to put them back. He licked his lips, thinking about it for a second – and slammed 40 bucks on the counter. Again you nodded, took the money and handed him his drinks. He seemed to be pissed but that's just the way it was in Junkertown. Overpriced alcohol, high taxes and the daily struggle to survive in the fallout desert. 20 bucks for a beer was the smallest of your problems, compared to the water shortage and that the already tiny harvest decreased even more with every year that passed.  
Your thoughts roamed the possibilities and once again you started to ponder what to do when there was no food or water. Sooner or later you would have to leave Junkertown, even if Queenie held onto this shitty town. It was her masterpiece and life's work after all.  
But starting over all on your own? Your lips twitched by the thought and you started to polish the counter to distract yourself from the loneliness in your chest. It was a black hole, feeding on your sadness and despair and grew bigger every day. Sometimes you wanted to take a break from existing, just not being alive for a day or two. You were tired, so fucking tired.  
»Whiskey.« A tall man drummed a steady beat with his fingertips on the counter, restless legs and eyeing the entrance.  
»Sure.«, you said, filling up a small glas halfway with an ember fluid. It wasn't whiskey, but dyed moonshine. Same effect tho. »What's up buddy, waiting for someone?«  
You followed his glance to the entrance and he shook his head, gulping the down alcohol in one pull.  
»Nah, just had a nasty encounter with a fucking shit asshole outside.«, he told you and you noticed his hands shaking. »'dude was huge! And that weird mask, let me put it this way-«  
»Mask?«, you asked and the blood froze in your veins. »W-What exactly did that mask look like?«  
»Ya won't believe it, like a fucking pig! Weird shit-«  
You threw down the rag you held in your hands and ran off, making your way behind the stage to your boss.  
Harold was a heavyset guy in his forties and just as deceptive as the other Junkers in this town – but he respected the Queen and had always been fair. You liked him – well at least you didn't hate him.  
»Harold, I need to go!«, you yelled as you ran into his office behind the stage. Your sudden appearance made him jump and almost spit out his drink. »Harold, NOW!«  
»What's wrong?«, he asked, confused but his brows furrowed, underlining the wrinkles on his forehead.  
»Roadhog is outside.«, you replied while fear and adrenaline made your heart race. »I think he's looking for me.«  
Harold's ususally red face changed its color to a very pale pink as he got on his feet, went around his desk and grabbed you by the arm. He dragged you along to the back door and waved at one of the bouncers backstage. The tall mountain made of muscles – his name was Thatch – hurried to catch up to the two of you, shooting Harold a puzzled look.  
»Go'n get her ot of here. Send the others to the entrance. That maniac Roadhog is looking for her.«, the boss instructed the bouncer and Thatch nodded, replacing Harold's hand on your arm with his own. He kept dragging you along, into the back alley of the club and pulling you close to his body to protect you.  
»Ya sure it's the pig face?«, he asked you and you shook your head, foreseeing goosebumps all over your body.  
»A customer told me there was a huge man with a pig mask outside.«, you said weakly and if it wasn't for the adrenaline you would have yelled at Thatch for handling you that rough. But yet you were glad he was with you and protected you.  
»'s the Queen at home?«  
»I don't know.«, you said. »Just take me home and get back to the club. If Roadhog's actually there they will need you. You've seen him fight before, he's a war machine.«  
»I know.« Thatch's free hand touched the prostheses that replaced his left forearm with which he held you close to him. »You should have seen him when he was still young. Fuck, he ripped apart the fuckin' omnics with his fuckin' bare hands. Why did you even start flirtin' with him?!«  
His grip tightened as he scolded you, but you didn't take it amiss. He had a point: Why did you fancy Roadhog in the first place? He always had been rude, not very talkative and violent as well. It wasn't explainable why you loved him and why every party of your body screamed at you to turn around and meet him after all these years. Your love for him wasn't as strong as the hate though. You truly despised him for what he had done to you. The few months you two were dating – was ist appropriate to call it dating? - were heaven and hell. He cherished you, praised you and in the next moment he took you for granted and treatet you like shit.  
In the Outback abusive relationships were rather common, as sad as it was. He never really hit you like he hit other people, but more than once there had been a huge hand seizuring your throat, making you gasp for air and begging him to stop. You knew he had lost his family back then when the omnium exploded, but it was the years after that made him who he was today. You loved him, you really did – but getting teared apart by him again wasn't worth it.  
»Go inside, I'll talk to the Queen about this matter.« Thatch let go of your arm as soon as you arrived at your apartement and you nodded thankfully.  
»Thanks a lot for escorting me.« you said and waved him goodbye as he left and went to the treasure chamber, the place where the Queen spent as much time of the day as in your bathtub. You watched him leave, then turned around to unlock the door, as a hand on your shoulder made you jump.  
»Woah, calm down. It's me.« As you turned around two dark eyes inspected your terrified expression. It was the Queen, the war axe placed on her shoulder and her war paint renewed and fresh. She looked stunning, fierce and for one second you could cry happy tears of relief that she was your best friend and your protector.  
»Don't scare me like that!«, you hissed and took a deep breath to calm down your racing heart. »For fucks sake...!«  
»I heard about Roadhog being at the club, Harold sent me a messenger. You alright?«, she asked and you saw her grip on the handle of the axe tighten.  
»'m fine.«, you replied and started to fumble on your keychain again. »I'll just get inside and-«  
The heavy breaths behind you made you freeze in place. You knew that sound too fucking well. Every muscle in your body tensed and a cold shiver ran down your spine.  
So he followed you all the way back home and waited for Thatch to leave.  
Devious piece of shit.

 

»You got a lot of nerve to show your face here, Mako.«, the Queen growled and pushed you behind her back. She was rarely that protective of you, but she had witnessed the damage Roadhog had done to you and the damage he had done to others. To call him dangerous was an understatement.  
Roadhog just looked at her and didn't move an inch.  
»Queenie it's okay.«, you tried to calm her down, the raging fire in her eyes making you nervous. You didn't want her to be hurt by Roadhog. »Let's just go inside-«  
»No.« Her voice was filled with anger towards the huge man standing right in front of her. She was very tall herself, but still Hog surpassed her height easily.  
»Just wanna talk.«, he grunted and you could feel his eyes on you, examine every inch of your body and face. A cold shiver ran down your spine.  
»You're no man of big words.«, the Queen said, her voice dripping with disgust. »You've been banned from Junkertown and I could let you be executed for coming back. The only reason why you're still alive is that this little bean liked you at some point. Even if you don't deserve it in the slightest.«  
You saw his muscles and the grip on his hook tense, but then he let out a low growl and nodded. Without any further words he turned around and left - just like that.  
»You didn't have to do this. I'm not a kid anymore.«, you sighed, still standing behind her back and fumbling at the seams of your shirt. »Also, maybe I want to talk to him!«  
»Don't.«, she said with a low voice, way to gentle for her fierce personality. »He didn't love you back then and he never will. Because he's a fucking psychopath! You forget what he did to ya?! The bruises on your neck, the fucking cut on your arm-«  
»But-«  
»Shut up!« There she was, the ruthless Queen of Junkertown. Her eyes were filled with rage, but she wasn't mad at you – she was mad at Roadhog. She truly hated him, she always had.  
»Let's go inside.«, you sighed but stopped to look in the direction Roadhog went off. Something inside your chest hurt badly but you tried to ignore it.  
It didn't work.

 

»So, ya got what ya needed?« Junkrat sat in the darkest corner of the bar, sipping on his drink and scribbling heist plans on a napkin. Roadhog sat down next to him and the chair groaned because of the sudden weight.  
»No.«, he grunted and even with his face hidden behind the mask, Rat could tell his partner was in a bad mood. The tight grip on the big metal hook, his breath more heavy than usual – and the fact that he kept drumming with his fingers on the table. Hog never did that, except for when he was deeply concerned about something.  
»What was it anway?«, the younger Junker asked, still scribbling on the napkin in front of him. »Ya need something for the bike? Or is yer chain lose again?« He pointed at the hook, but Hog just shook his head.  
»Hook's fine.«, he said. »'s somethin' else. Personal stuff.«  
»Personal?« Junkrat sat up straight. »Roadie, I feel insulted! Ya me partner, ya know what that means?«  
An annoyed glance.  
»That means, if one of us has problems with personal stuff, the other one will help.«  
»Rat. 'tis none of your business.«  
»But- But we're partners-«, Junkrat insisted. »Doesn't that mean anythin' to ya?«  
»No.«  
The younger one groaned in frustration and grabbed a second napkin to draw on it. He scribbled furiously, sipping on his drink every now and then while Hog collected his thoughts. You looked... different. Your hair looked different. He liked it.  
It was no surprise that the Queen was furious and threatened him. Six years ago he was a different man, without any control or even a clear mind. Of course he still was a very violent and angry man, some would call it irascible. Being the bodyguard of this Junker idiot really taught him patience though. He had been pondering a lot about you, how much he missed you and that he was truly sorry about his behaviour back then. It nagged at him that you were scared of him. He just wanted to talk to you.


	3. We were meant to hurt each other

How stupid of you, thinking he would leave you alone. That he would actually give up on trying to  get you to talk to him. You still were a stupid, naive girl.  
Cornered by him in a dark alley near your working place you had your arms crossed, tried to control your breathing and heart rate. His presence made you nervous, his huge body keeping you from calling for help. Roadhog had you exactly were he wanted to, alone and without the Queen to protect you this time. His breathing was slow and raspy, he said nothing but eyed you like a predator his prey.  
»You wanna talk? Then start talking.«, you said, your voice higher than usually. His hand reached out for your shoulder, but as soon as he touched you you twitched and made a startled noise.  
He hesitated for a second and pulled his hand back from your shoulder. Something inside his chest twisted and hurt when he saw you flinch.  
»You're scared.«, he said and took a step back to leave your personal space, but his guts boiled with anger and disappointement. He had changed, he was a different man now and you still were afraid of him?  
»No, I'm not scared. I just- I can't do this again. If you ever lay hand on me again-«  
»I won't.«, he said but you held up your hands to silence him, to bring an invisibile shield between the both of you.  
»Please, go. Let's pretend you never came here and we never met.«, your voice was filled with grief and you begged for him to leave you alone. It was his fault you were a mess, his sin to bear and the consequences he had to live with. Just because he was sorry now wouldn't change your mind or fill the hole he left in your heart six years ago. Even if your heart screamed and begged for his touch, to kiss him and tell him how you felt after all these years – your brain was for once the leading force and prevented a second Roadhog desaster.  
»I won't leave without you.«, he said and a nervous shiver crawled up your neck. That sounded like a threat – was he going to abduct you if needed?  
»Yes, you will.« You turned around on the heels and left him behind in the dark alley, at least you thought so. Hog just had to take a single step to grabbed you by the arm and pull you back. A whine fell from your lips, shocked and angry at the same time. He dared to touch you, after coming into the town and try to tear apart your life once again?!  
»Let go!« you instantly snarled, trying to hit him with your small fists. Of course that was absolutely inaffective as you couldn't even reach his head. Instead you started to belabor his chest, tried to pull away from him and escape his tight grip on your wrist.  
A negative grunt as he watched your tantrum – he wouldn't let you go. You belonged to him. Not because he felt weirdly possessive of you but because he did love you in his own way, even if he wasn't very good at showing affection. Why didn't you understand that he loved you and wanted you back? Why did you keep struggling?  
The past six years had showed him how empty he felt without you and it hurt that you refused to go with him. Pain was an everyday thing to him, no biggie. However much he tried, the feeling of you hating him was unbearable.  
If he had to he would take you with him by force.  
»I don't want to be with you.«, he heard your murmur. You had calmed down, stopped the fighting and biting and just stood there, head down and staring at the ground. Tears welled from your yes, dripping from the tip of your nose onto your shirt, leaving small stains. »I don't want to love you at all, Mako. I hate you! I fucking hate you for what you've done!«  
A big hand wiped away the tears and lifted your chin up.  
»'m sorry.« It was the first time ever you heard him apologize and you knew he meant it. There was something sincere in his body language, something that hadn't been there six years ago. Of course you did love him for the ruthless killer he was. The epitome of freedom and adventure, of the merciless world you lived in – that was why you loved him. Because he took what was his, because he didn't take shit from anyone and because he did what he wanted. He was what you wished to be someday: Confident, strong and courageous.  
You wanted to save him, to be the only truly important person in his life. The desire to be his familiar, his partner in crime and his lover was so overwhelming it almost knocked you off your feet. Only one thing nagged at you, stopped you from leaning into the touch of his hand cuping our cheek: Did he really change? Would he leave you behind again, shattered and broken to the core?  
»I can't.«, you whispered, more to yourself than him. »Mako. Let me go.«  
With all your strength you tried to escape the grip on your wirst, but he simply pulled you closer, the free hand pushing up his mask, followed by grabbing your neck gently. You felt his breath brushing your skin and warm lips touching yours. First you fought him, tried to fight the shouts of joy from your heart and tried to get away from him one more time. But his grip was too tight, he used his huge body to maneuver you against the wall and pin both your wrists to it.  
A soft groan escaped your throat and you instantly hated yourself for being arused by a simple movement like this. You struggled against his tight grip, tried to wiggle out of it, but it was no use. The kiss got more rough very quickly: He bit your lips, leaving small marks of his soft violence against you. It hurt and you whined into the kiss, followed by one more try to free yourself. With a tilt of your head you escaped his lips, closing your eyes shut and begging for him to leave you alone.  
»Roadhog... Please.«  
He pulled back, irritated by you calling him that. You had never used that name to adress him and it fueled the angry ember in his stomach even more. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and he let go of your wrists to watch you crumple onto the ground, back leaned against the wall and pulling your knees up to your chest to hide your face behind them.  
»I told you to stop and you didn't listen.«, you muttered, your voice muffled by your knees. »You're the same Roadhog you were back then. Nothing has changed.«  
Hog tried to swallow the anger, tried to calm himself down by taking a deep breath and putting his mask back on. For him, the situation was frustrating. He did change, he really tried to better himself and be more patient with your shenanigans. Why did you have to be so damn stubborn? All he wanted was you but you refused to accept him for what he was.  
His hand reached out for you – but you were faster. Quickly you grabbed your machete and blocked his touch with the back of the blade. It wasn't your intend to hurt him, but to stop him and take control of the situation. He stopped, hesitated and you could sense his muscles tensing.  
»So that's how it is, huh.« Oh no. You fucked up.  
The anger gained the upper hand: He grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head up and a pained whine escaped your throat. He knew he hurt you and in that moment of frustration and rage he loved it. Loved the sound you made, the control he had and that it was so easy to overpower you.  
»Stop acting up.«, he grunted, pulling you up to your feet by tightening the grip on your hair. With a clattering sound your weapon hit the ground, leaving you defenseless and crying. Tears streamed down your face, driven by pain and fear.  
»Mako, no-«  
»Ah, so now it's Mako again, hmm?« His voice dripped with lust for blood and self-satisfaction. He leaned in close. »Squeal for me, little piggy.«  
That was the moment you started sobbing, begging for your life. Your hands grabbed his huge wrist, trying to loosen the painful grip, but without success. His free hand seized your throat, pressing the air out of your airway and left you gasping and wheezing. Panic fogged your brain, made your heart double its speed – would he really go that far? Killing you, just because you didn't obey? 

»Oi, Roadie, wot's with that sheila?«  
Both Roadhog and you turned your head and saw Junkrat to your left. The young Junker gave you a curious look, waiting for an answer.  
»Nothin'.« Roadhog let go of you, stepping back and snorting at his partners nosy personality. You crumbled down to the ground, hands on your throat while you gasped.  
»Anyway, we gotta get going. Queen's not happy 'bout us bein' in town.«, Junkrat said. »Set the dogs on us, that shady bitch.«  
Roadhog hesitated for a second, but nodded with a low grunting sound and didn't look at you. He turned around, grabbing his hook and left the alley. Junkrat waited for a few seconds until his partner was out of sight, then turned towards you.  
»Listen sheila, I don't know what'cha did to make him mad, but ya better not get it his way again.«, he said. »Rarely seen the ol' pig face that furious.«  
»Did the Queen really set her dogs on you?«, you cawed with a sore throat.  
»Nah, just playin' the knight in shinin' armor for once. Feels weird tho.«, he replied and waved a goodbye, hobbling off to follow Roadhog. 

 

»Yo, Roadie! Ya in for some explodies?«, Junkrat asked, already fumbling at the trigger of his bomb. »I'm in the mood for some fireworks!«  
Roadhog ignored Junkrat, walked more slowly than usual until he finally stopped and sighed. He blew it again. The original intention was to talk to you, to show you that he had changed for the sake of being with you. But then you refused to hear him out and you even drew your weapon, ready to fight him.  
»Oi, mate.« The younger Junker looked up, watching his partner closely. »That sheila, she's that 'personal stuff', aye?«  
No answer, no grunt or growl from the huge man. That was the response Junkrat expected and it was the answer to his question too.  
»Ya wanna go back?«, he asked, way too serious for his giggly personality. Roadhog snorted and shook his head.  
»No.«, he rasped. »Blew it for real this time. Let's go.«  
Something in Roadhog's chest hurt. It was an emotion he hadn't felt in years: Loss.  
That day he had lost you for good and he knew there would be no third chance to win you over, no more chance to made you love him the way he loved you. That was the last straw, he decided to get rid of Mako once and for all. If the one person he loved saw him as the ruthless killer Roadhog maybe he was better off being that killer for real.  
»Let's blow some shit up.«, he said to Junkrat, who started jumping around, happy about the good news of blowing something up.  
That day Mako decided to become Roadhog thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, this is the end.  
> As promised it's no happy ending, it's sad and I just wanted to write something in-character for Roadhog.  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! Have a nice day <3


End file.
